


Its not about options, I like you. Alot

by Mistyeyedmen



Series: Percy jackson and his fellow gays. [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: also thanks to Zoozoo for helping with the editing and stuff ]I dont know where id be without you, because im gay, this is a gay story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyeyedmen/pseuds/Mistyeyedmen
Summary: Thanks for reading, if you're feeling down I hope this cheers you up! Stay awesome darlings.if you want frequent updates from me, personal stuff, and art for the pjo fandom as well as others, follow my tumblrwhich is @cryptid-custard





	Its not about options, I like you. Alot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you're feeling down I hope this cheers you up! Stay awesome darlings.  
> if you want frequent updates from me, personal stuff, and art for the pjo fandom as well as others, follow my tumblr  
> which is @cryptid-custard

Nico sat in Will’s bed. Will was still giggling.

“Wait he just said ‘Boys’? Does he think he's in a cheesy gay romance movie?” he giggled again. 

Nico smiled, even if Solace was an idiot, Nico loved watching him smile. Will's lips curled in a cute way that made him look like- 

“A cat.” nico said aloud “that's what you are Solace, a lazy cat” he would have mentioned that will was a cute adorable, love of his life lazy cat. 

But he decided not to add that much pressure.

Even though Will had told nico numerous times he was serious about their relationship, he still felt like even the smallest of cracks could bring the metaphorical roof down on his head.

Will pushed at the corners of the black haired boys mouth, 

“Stop frowning, i don't like it when you're sad.” 

Nico hadn't even realized that he was frowning, it was like his natural state.

He looked the blonde straight in the eyes. “Do you love me?” he said.

Will looked surprised. “W-what do you mean? Of course I do” 

“Its just, Will why me… you have so many options and-”

“It's not about options, I like you a lot.”

Nico could feel the tears in his eyes 

“But I'm not good enough for you, I'm mean and off putting and the son of Hades, there are so many reasons that this shouldn't work-”

Will shut him up with a hug, which was how Nico wanted to be shut up forever and always, if he was ever about to say something stupid his dumb boyfriend would just swoop out of the skies like a lanky superhero and hug him so hard his lungs gave out.

Nico still cried, but it was different now. Thankful instead of due to sadness, The son of Hades closed his eyes. His hand rested on Will’s shoulder blades, he traced them with his finger. Will and Nico sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's embrace. They only stopped when the rest of the apollo cabin came in. Nico hugged Will a little tighter before leaving  
“I love you Nico”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, leave a comment


End file.
